More Than Just Acquaintances
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: RYO/JURI *FRIENDSHIP* FIC! Set 3 years after Digimon Tamers. Juri runs in to Ryo at the park one day and they get to talking about their loves.Mostly Jurato/Ryoruki, hints of LEGENDARY COUPLE TAIORA(Sorato fans please still read), Juri/Kazu, Juri/Ryo.


More Than Just Acquaintances  
  
A/N: This is just a Juri and Ryo FRIENDSHIP fic, with tons of Takato/ Juri and Ryo/Ruki, a hint of Hirokazu/Juri, and a hint--and I mean like a pinch—of Ryo/Juri, but not really. R+R Please. No flames please. Oh, and hints at Taiora.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, never have, never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I sure miss the old days,' a young girl with short brown hair, and chestnut eyes thought to herself. She stood at about 5'7 and was clad in a jean skirt, a simple baby blue tank, along with a pair of tan, platform sandals. 'It's been three years, and we've all pretty much grown up. I wish we didn't have such busy lives, and that we could at least hang out every once in awhile. At least I get to talk to Hirokazu and Ruki every once in awhile. But what about Takato,' she thought, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Leomon…" she sighed sadly. 'I miss you so much, my friend,' she thought.  
  
"Juri?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" she questioned startled, flipping her head in the direction of the voice quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a young boy told her. He stood at about 6'1, towering over her easily, especially since she was sitting down. He had sparkling cerulean eyes and chocolate brown hair that fell around his forehead. He dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black shirt.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Ryo! It's been a long time!" she exclaimed happily, standing up, and giving him a friendly hug and he returned the kind gesture.  
  
"Yeah, it has. So how are you doing Juri?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'm just peachy, you?" she asked in the same manner.  
  
"Great," he responded cheerfully.  
  
"That's good," she nodded. "So where you off to?"  
  
"Actually, I was heading to the mall," he laughed, blushing slightly.  
  
"The mall?" she laughed. "What were you planning to do?"  
  
"Actually, I-I," he hung his head down embarrassedly, suddenly very interested in his shoes.  
  
"You what? Aw, come on, you can tell me Ryo-san," she smiled.  
  
"Aw, Juri, don't call me 'Ryo-san' makes me feel old," he told her scratching his head.  
  
"All right, then," she smirked. "So why were you heading to the mall?" she inquired nosily again.  
  
"Actually, I was going to, uh get Ruki-chan's birthday present," he blushed so heavily he looked like a tomato.  
  
'And I thought Takato blushed deeply,' she thought. "Oh, I see," she responded playfully. "'Ruki-chan' huh? Good friends now, ne?"  
  
"Um, actually I don't think she likes me much, but hey, I might as well try," he admitted sighing ever so lightly.  
  
"You never know," Juri told him encouragingly, she knew Rika's little secret about Akiyama.  
  
"Thanks Juri," he smiled gratefully.  
  
Juri sat back down and the bench and patted the empty seat next to her. "Have a seat, Ryo," she gestured.  
  
"Sure, thanks," said Ryo, taking a set next to her. "So how is everyone? I haven't really talked to anyone but Ruki, well, if you could call that talking," he laughed.  
  
She smiled, and replied, "Well, all of us are great! You should see Schiuchon, she's really grown up these past three years, she's ten now, you know. Jenrya is great, he's really into his martial arts now, but we don't talk much. Ruki, well, she and I are still the best of friends, and we talk all the time, I usually drag her along with me to the mall," she laughed.  
  
"Wow, you're able to get Ruki to the mall, that's amazing," he chuckled  
  
"Yeah. Well, I see Kenta around a lot, he hasn't changed at all. Still obnoxious, but he can be a real sweetie, too. And Hirokazu, I see him as much as I see Ruki. We are dating after all."  
  
"What?" Ryo jumped in surprise. "You're dating Hirokazu, wow, I always thought you'd be dating Taka—" but Ryo stopped once he noticed Juri's eyes cloud over, like she was about to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry, Juri, I didn't know—"  
  
"It's okay," she interrupted quickly. "You didn't say anything. It's not big deal."  
  
"Um, all right then," he said, shifting nervously.  
  
"Well, if you want to know how Takato is doing, I don't know," she told him solemnly. "I haven't spoken to him for three years."  
  
"Oh," he responded quietly, not wanting to pry.  
  
"You wanna know why?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Only if you're really willing to tell," he responded.  
  
"Because he hates me," she responded dryly.  
  
"What? Takato would never hate you, Juri!"  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise, he does," she told him bitterly.  
  
"But, Juri, why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" she yelled angrily. "Look at me, Ryo! It's obvious why Takato hates me! No one would care about someone like me!"  
  
"Juri, don't say that," he told her firmly, trying to hide his surprise. "We all love you, Juri. I mean, look at Hirokazu."  
  
"Hirokazu is a fake, I know he doesn't care. He's just an idiot," she spat.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened at this. Juri had never spoken a mean word about anyone. 'Takato must have really done a job here,' he thought.  
  
Juri's eyes widened, realizing what she was doing, "Ryo, I'm sorry, "she sighed defeated.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Juri. It's not a problem. But, I've never seen you be mean to anyone," he replied.  
  
"I told you it was surprising," she murmured. "I guess you could say I'm just really torn in different directions. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, you don't care."  
  
"Juri, of course I do. I'm your friend, remember?"  
  
"My friend? I'm surprised you knew my name."  
  
"Don't say things like that, Juri. Why are you beating yourself up about this? Because of Takato, what did he do that was so bad?" he urged.  
  
"Takato didn't do anything," she admitted shamefully.  
  
"What? Then why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"I don't hate Takato at all," she sighed. "It's the exact opposite."  
  
"But, if you don't hate him, why won't you speak to him?"  
  
"Because, Ryo, I told you he hates me. After what I've done, I can't blame him."  
  
"But Juri, what did you do?"  
  
She sighed, "You really wanna know?" He nodded lightly.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey Juri."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Takato," she said nervously.  
  
"So I was just wondering, do you have a date for the concert, I mean not that I care or anything," he said, shifting uneasily. (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
"Actually, I wanted to stay free, just in case Hirokazu was available after the concert," she blushed.  
  
"Hirokazu, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I even baked these cookies for him," she admitted embarrassed.  
  
"Go to him, he's waiting."  
  
"What? You mean you're not mad, Takato?" Juri asked quizzically. (A/N: I almost wrote Tai there.)  
  
"No, of course not. Go get him, Juri," he smiled fakely, pushing her gently toward the door.  
  
She stopped and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Takato."  
  
"The least you could do is leave us the cookies," Guilmon suggested.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll make a special batch just for you," she smiled and passed through the doorway.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"But Juri, there's just one thing I don't understand. Why would Takato hate you?"  
  
"Because, because I broke his heart Ryo Akiyama, and we haven't talked to each other since!" she screamed. Her eyes widened once again at what she had done. "I-"  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, wiping her tears away. "So what are you going to get Ruki," she asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Um, I don't know," he admitted blushing deeply.  
  
"What?" Juri exclaimed with surprise and excitement. "Oh, so is this just some thing like you'll see it, and you'll know it's destiny and you just have to get it for her," Juri teased, practically rolling with laughter.  
  
"Hey," he tried to say offended, but failed to stifle his laugh. "But seriously Juri. What should I get her?"  
  
"How about something that will remind her of a good time in her life. Something that has a lot of sentimental value. That'll mean a lot to Ruki," Juri informed matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, if only I knew…wait!" Ryo exclaimed. "I could get her something about Renamon. Like some jewelry or something that she can wear to always remind her of it! Hopefully, something like this will show her how much I care about her."  
  
"That's a great idea. She'll love it," she smiled.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled. "Hey, Juri, I just thought of this now, but, your situation sounds a lot like Taichi, Yamato, and Sora."  
  
"What? Oh you mean that Christmas episode?" she asked. She only remembered it vaguely.  
  
"Yeah, and Taichi says he'll be waiting at the end, too," he told her.  
  
She just nodded her head lightly. She had always been a fan of Taichi and Sora, (A/N:TAIORA forever!!!!!!!!) and she always thought Sora regretted her choice. Juri didn't want to end up in a situation like Sora's.  
  
"Listen, I better go get the present. I'll catch you later, Juri," he said, and rose from the bench.  
  
"All right, it was nice seeing you again," she told him, standing up as well.  
  
They gave each other another friendly hug, and Ryo was going to tell her something that she would be grateful for her entire life. "Ask yourself Juri, do you love him? If you do tell him, go to him. If you don't, then go to Hirokazu, if he is the one you love." Ryo released her, smiled, gave her a light wave, and walked off.  
  
"Go to him…" Juri repeated. "Go to him," she told herself. She quickly picked up her book and walked out of the park.  
  
'He sure is dedicated,' Juri thought to herself. 'I can see why Ruki likes him so much. That Ryo, no longer my acquaintance, but my friend. I like the sound of that.  
  
  
  
The door opened, and a boy around Juri's aged revealed himself. "Hey Juri, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Hirokazu," she told him lightly. "I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't love you, and we can't be together anymore," she whispered.  
  
Juri expected him to drop his jaw or get ready to scream or even let his eyes water up, but she did not expect him to do what he did. He smiled. "Juri, I know that you love him. Go to him, and tell me how it goes?" he said, and drew her into a hug.  
  
"Hirokazu, I don't know what to say," Juri told him speechless.  
  
"How about a thank you, chumley?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you," she thanked him, waved goodbye, and left quickly.  
  
  
  
She reached her destination, and nervously, but excitedly pulled the door open. There were two elderly women just leaving, and the young sales clerk behind the counter waved, smiling. He opened his eyes, and they widened at the girl that stood there.  
  
She smiled angelically at him.  
  
"May I help you miss," he asked politely.  
  
She smiled. "As a matter of fact, you can," she smiled stepping behind the counter.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"I'll take two of those chocolate pastries," she grinned. "And one cinnamon haired, ruby-eyed boy in an apron behind the counter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
